Data storage systems can include an array of storage mechanisms, such as hard disk drives (HDD), solid state disks (SSD), optical disk drives and tape drives. Each of the storage mechanisms has some deficiency that could lead to loss of the stored data over time. In order to address these issues manufacturers have struggled to define preventive/recovery processes that, when applied to the storage mechanism, can possibly restore the lost data. The typical approach is to add layers of error correction codes (ECC) to the data. This approach can reduce the usable capacity and can be ineffective if the data errors exceed the correction capability of the error correction codes.
In applications where the preservation of the data is of the utmost importance most manufacturers suggest using a back-up strategy that keeps a reserved copy of the data in multiple devices in order to reduce the probability that the data can be lost. The manufacturers of hard disk drives and solid state disks maintain internal spare capacity in order to exchange the storage location of data that is found to have ECC correctable errors.
While hard disk drives can suffer mechanical, magnetic, and electrical failure mechanisms, solid state disks are only susceptible to electrical issues. The non-volatile media of the solid state disks can lose charge due to the age of the media or long data retention times. Each time a storage location of a solid state disk is written or read, the dielectric that surrounds the floating gate is damaged by use. As integrated circuit technology continues to shrink and crystalline layers get thinner, the solid state disks will be increasingly dependent upon data recovery processes to combat the loss of charge in the cells.
Thus, a need still remains for a data storage system with error correction mechanism in order to maintain the integrity of data stored in solid state disks. In view of the growing requirement to archive and store data, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.